


It's.... Blue

by at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee



Series: 25th Annual Onshots [2]
Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee/pseuds/at_the25annualputnamcountyspellingbee
Summary: Marcy dyes her hair.  Requested by Zoozoocala!





	It's.... Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoozoocala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoozoocala/gifts).



"It's... blue," Logainne said, amazed. She ran a finger through Marcy's hair.

Marcy smiled. "I bothered my parents until they said yes. Doesn't it look cool?"

She nodded, though her eyes were locked on Marcy's, well, locks. "How long does it last?"

"A month, I think. Once it washes out I might try some other colors. See what looks best on me."

"Well any color would look great on you! Because you look great. All the time."

Marcy laughed softly as Logainne blushed. "Thank you," she said, cupping Logainne's face in her hand. "You're cute when you blush." That made her blush even harder. Marcy ran a thumb across her cheek and gave her a peck on the nose.

Logainne squeaked and tried to respond, but came up with nothing besides frantic stammerings. Marcy kissed her gently and she began to calm down some.

"It's just a compliment, Schwartz." She rested her other hand on Logainne's waist.

"I know, I just get... anxious about it. I'm not used to saying this stuff out loud."

"You're okay," Marcy said. "Listen, we're dating. Half of what that is is giving little compliments and calling each other cute and pretty and hot. How else will we become that gross, lovey-dovey couple that everyone loves and hates at the same time?" Logainne laughed and Marcy kissed her on the cheek. "You will say my hair looks nice, and I will say you're wearing a cute outfit today, and life will move on. Tell your brain there is nothing to worry about."

"I think it'll learn," Logainne said with another small laugh. There was a short moment of silence. "I really like the blue hair," she said, running her fingers through it again.

"I'm glad you do," Marcy replied.


End file.
